fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hymns of Helios
Hymns of Helios is an upcoming action-adventure role-playing and puzzle video game created, designed and developed by Solarrion for release on Pacifico and distribution onto iOS and Android operating systems. There is no confirmed release date, although it has been mentioned that a 2016 release date is quite likely for the title. The game features a vast group of travellers, hailing from the empire of Ecrylic, as they venture through the land, all following the paths of their various dreams and desires. Along the road they take, they will have to deal with a lot of different elements and take them all in their stride if they ever want to succeed in their lives. You can't live life without taking a risk... Plot To be added. Gameplay Hymns of Helios works like a normal role-playing game, but with some unique twists on the average system to make the game unique. Your goal is to travel across the vast lands of Ecrylic, and to defeat all enemies that stand in your path, in order to collect experience and gold to boost your character's stats and equipment (which provide boosts to different stats based on the style of the equipment, which you can view at all times through the bag). Game Modes Story Mode: Legacy Legacy, also known as the Story Mode of the game, is a short-story featuring the characters of Hymns of Helios as they travel across the vast empire of Ecrylic. Characters : Liana: Liana is the most troublesome person you could ever meet, she is constantly on the run from the law for committing either some dumb crime or being involved with the wrong people, but she lives off of it. She adores the thrill she possesses for doing the naughty things in life, and she doesn't let anyone tell her otherwise. She also loves travelling, and tries to visit as many places as she can without being detected by the police of that area. Bosses Bosses are characters that have significance in the Hymns of Helios story that you fight against. There are 13 bosses that you unlock as playable characters after defeating them, and a further 8 bosses that you can unlock through other means in the game, making a total of 21 bosses in the game. Crystals Crystals are a really important item group in the game. Whilst travelling, you may find several different types of Crystal, and when enough are collected they will be able to merge into a Prism Piece. It is stated in lore that there are nine Prism Pieces spread out across the entire planet, and it is the job of the travellers to find them all. It is unknown what will happen when all nine prism pieces are together, but that just makes the job of the travellers more exciting and interesting. Below is a guide of all the prisms and where they are located. Kingdoms Kingdoms are the places in Hymns of Helios that you can visit. You have a lot of different routes you can take when it comes to Kingdoms, you can become friends with them and befriend their leader, or you can become enemies with them and let chaos and havoc arise. Each Kingdom has a designated leader, who you will interact with for the most part, as well as some other characters that exist in that Kingdom as well. If you befriend people in Kingdoms, you can ask them to join your Kingdom, and they will have the option to accept or decline based on their past experiences with you. Soundtrack Work in progress. Trivia *'' '' is the first game to be created by Solarrion following the revamp. *'' '' takes a lot of elements from the Temple (series) and is believed to be a remake of the series all compact into one game. **However this was later proven incorrect, as the game stars an entirely different cast of characters and has a lot of different mechanics than the Temple series. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Solarrion Projects Category:Hymns of Helios Category:2016